To Love-Ru: Edicion Perfecta
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: En aquel final de la pelea de Cell y Gohan... es Cell quien termina siendo mandado a otro mundo. Con su programacion original dañada existe la posibilidad para que el tenga una redencion, y eso iniciara cuando la princesa de otro planeta venga a la Tierra del Universo 10. Con eso la gente del universo conocer a la verdadera perfeccion.


**Prologo: El Ser Perfecto.**

 **-Universo 7, (Planeta Tierra, Final de los Juegos de Cell)-**

Nos encontramos en un lugar donde grandes batallas han tomado lugar, un pequeño planeta con gente de su especie original (Los seres humanos) relativamente débil a grandes rasgos universales.

Sin embargo aun así en este momentos los seres más poderosos del universo se encontraban peleando por el futuro de este planeta ya que de alguna u otra forma el Planeta Tierra había terminado siendo el escenario de grandes batallas en las que este planeta podía o ser destruido o terminar con la vida extinta.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una de esas batallas con grandes consecuencias si aquellos que protegían la Tierra eran derrotados. Después de todo si ellos perdían el planeta iba a ser destruido.

Esta batalla se encontraba en su punto final. Después de un inicio duro finalmente lo que se decidía si este planeta vivía o moría se estaba decidiendo en un solo ataque.

Los que participaban en esto eran un niño llamado Gohan, un hibrido mitad humano mitad Saiyajin que posee un enorme poder y potencial dentro de él.

Tristemente él era un chico al que no le gustaba pelear… sin embargo con tal de ver ese potencial el enemigo con el cual el peleaba intento todo lo posible para enojarlo lo suficiente como para lograrlo… cosa que finalmente ocurrió.

El nombre de ese chico es Gohan, Son Gohan.

Y por otra parte el enemigo de ese chico era un ser muy poderoso que había venido de un futuro alternativo con el único propósito de alcanzar su estado perfecto… cosa que el incluso viajaría en el tiempo para lograr.

Las 600.000 personas muertas que él había absorbido para volverse más fuerte en su Forma Imperfecta eran un testamento de que ese ser no tenía reparos en sacrificar a otros si eso significaba ser más fuerte para completar su objetivo de alcanzar la Perfección.

Después de todo su sueño era alcanzar su Estado Perfecto y no había nada que él no haría para alcanzar dicho sueño.

El nombre de Bio-Androide era Cell, la creación más poderosa del Dr. Maki Gero.

Gohan y Cell se encontraban dando el final de esta pelea en un cruce en donde el más poderoso superaría al menos poderoso quien moriría… aunque debido al hecho de que Gohan solo podía usar un brazo parecía que este resultado ya estaba decidido.

Y aun usado solo un brazo Gohan pudo mantener un Kamehameha que podía enfrentarse al Kamehameha de Cell… sin embargo eso era apenas ya que el Kamehameha de Cell estaba a punto de superar por completo al de Gohan para sellar su victoria.

"¡Hasta nunca!" Dijo un sonriente y confiado Cell quien creía que ya tenía la victoria asegurada porque apenas faltaba un poco más y Gohan moriría.

Sin embargo… Cell si bien iba a ganar eventualmente ese encuentro… el ignoro a cierto Saiyajin. Un hombre que había visto a su hijo morir frente a sus ojos a causa de Cell.

Cierto Saiyajin que quien lo último de su poder le lanzo un disparo de ki a Cell. Un disparo de Ki lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper su concentración en su Kamehameha.

"¡Vegeta!" Fue lo que Cell pudo decir al ver quien lo había atacado con un ataque que si hizo daño.

Eso… la clave de la derrota para Cell.

"¡HAAAAA!" Grito con todo su poder Gohan quien con todo le añadió poder a su Kamehameha al ver que una oportunidad había sido creada.

El Kamehameha de Gohan termino superando al de Cell quien sintió en todo su cuerpo ese gran poder… además de sentir su cuerpo comenzando a desintegrarse a causa de ese enorme poder.

Cell al final tuvo el error de querer ver el potencial oculto de Gohan… sin considerar la opción de que el poder de Gohan hubiese sido capaz de superar al suyo ya que Cell estaba totalmente convencido de su propio poder y fuerza… y termino pagándolo demasiado caro.

Irónicamente el termino cometiendo el mismo error de Vegeta quien por querer ver el poder de alguien que podría darle una gran desafío termino siendo humillado cuando ese poder termino ser más de lo esperado… Cell termino haciendo lo mismo de la persona de la cual él se burló por permitirle llegar a su máximo poder.

Pero… lo que nadie pudo ver fue que tanta energía provocada por ese Kamehameha abrió un minúsculo agujero en el espacio… un agujero tan minúsculo que el ojo humano nunca podría verlo.

Un agujero lo suficientemente grande eso si para que la masa celular de Cell, aquella cosa que si se mantenía intacta podría ayudarlo a regenerarse cuantas veces sea necesaria entrase.

Todos asumieron que la batalla contra Cell había sido ganada, ignorantes del hecho que el Bio-Androide continuaba con vida… pero que ya no los molestaría debido a que el lugar donde él había sido enviado era uno desde donde no podía regresar aun con sus habilidades.

Asique para todos… eso fue una victoria sin saber que el enemigo seguía con vida.

Pero si bien Cell no había muerto lo que nadie podía negar era que esta batalla lo había cambiado permanentemente… todo gracias al daño que su masa celular recibió un poco de daño antes de ser transportada a otro mundo.

Y quizás ese leve daño pueda ser el inicio de un cambio para el Bio-Androide.

Para el Bio-Androide lo siguiente en su vida ya no serían la muerte y destrucción que había estado siguiéndolo desde aquel día en que el salió desde que el comenzó absorber gente para ganar poder.

Y así esta es la historia de una nueva oportunidad para Cell.

 **-Universo 10, (Planeta Tierra, Japón)-**

Y ahora dejando el Universo 7 nos encontramos en el Universo 10 el cual era un mejor lugar que el Universo 7 para vivir.

El Dios de la Destrucción de este universo era un dios extremadamente perezoso, cosa que permitió que eventualmente un imperio se alzase en este cierta galaxia que antes estaba en guerra.

Después de todo con un Dios de la Destrucción que era demasiado flojo como para hacer su trabajo eso le permitía a cosas que necesitaban ser destruidas para la paz del universo existir a través de milenios.

Pero quizás debido al excelente trabajo del Kaio-shin de este universo era por el universo pudo mantener todavía un nivel relativamente bueno.

Dentro de este vasto universo nos enfocaremos en un planeta en específico.

Curiosamente ese planeta compartía el nombre del planeta en el cual Cell había estado peleando hace poco a pesar de estar en universos distintos.

Este era un planeta que si bien tenía su belleza a grandes rasgos universales era un lugar insignificante indigno de mucha atención.

De hecho este planeta era lo suficientemente subdesarrollado a escala universal como para no saber que en el Universo existían otras razas. Que existía un imperio en la galaxia que había logrado poner fin a un gran conflicto en esta galaxia.

Un planeta también con habitantes nativos bastante débiles.

En dicho planeta es donde nuestra atención de enfocar a partir de ahora.

Particularmente nos enfocaremos en la Ciudad de Sainan la cual está ubicada en el país de Japón.

Esta ciudad era un lugar común y corriente donde nada de sobresalto ocurría… o al menos era así para la gente común y corriente ya que si uno sabía dónde mirar encontraría cosas no tan normales.

De esta ciudad el lugar donde es la Academia Sainan, un lugar que en estos momentos es una simple escuela como cualquier otra… pero eso era por ahora ya que en un futuro no muy lejano las cosas se volverían caóticas.

Pero si bien eso era lo que estaba supuesto a ocurrir… aquí las cosas caóticas ocurrirían con un rumbo distinto debido a un cambio que nadie esperaba al ser cierto personaje absolutamente desconocido para este universo.

En el techo de la Academia algo había caído. Algo de un tamaño minúsculo que no era perceptible al ojo humano… dicha cosa era la masa celular que nuevamente había sobrevivido lo que debía ser una destrucción segura.

Sin embargo viéndola con cuidado uno podía notar que a esa masa celular se encontraba un poco dañada y que tenía marcas de quemaduras debido a su exposición al Kamehameha de Gohan aun cuando dicha exposición fuese solo momentánea.

Eso significaba que solo había dos posibles escenarios para el futuro del Bio-Androide.

Si el daño era demasiado grande como para ser reparado entonces ese era el final de Cell ya que aun con su masa celular existiendo el daño le impediría otra regeneración. Así nadie en este mundo sabría nada y todo continuaría por el rumbo que este mundo debía originalmente seguir y Gohan después de todo hubiese logrado vengar la muerte de su padre.

Pero… si el daño no era del todo irreversible entonces todavía sería posible una regeneración, aunque debido a ese estado habría daño permanente aun si Cell pudiese regenerar su cuerpo.

Y así segundos pasaron en aquella cálida noche de verano…

Poco a poco la masa celular comenzó a moverse… entonces comenzó a latir… para finalmente comenzar a expandirse.

Al expandirse también comenzó a tomar una forma, ojos articulaciones, alas y una cola fueron formadas… y así de ser algo minúsculo imperceptible a la vista… un ser de tamaño más grande que un adulto promedio había aparecido.

El Bio-Androide conocido como Cell… la creación más poderosa y perfecta del Doctor Maki Gero había nuevamente vuelto de lo que debía ser una muerte definitiva.

Cell se encontraba respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a sus manos con sorpresa absoluta, como si él no puede creer que él estuviese mirando su propio cuerpo.

Después de todo el no debería estar con vida.

"Lo… lo logre de nuevo…" Dijo con asombro Cell mientras miraba sus propias manos.

En esta ocasión él estaba seguro de que sería su fin ya que el sintió como ese Kamehameha destruía todo su cuerpo y eventualmente incluso la masa celular que le permitiría volver también seria destruida por la exposición a ese ataque extremadamente poderoso.

Pero parece ser que de alguna forma él se salvó… como ocurrió eso Cell no lo sabía ya que cuando su cuerpo fue reducido a esa masa celular el perdió el conocimiento.

"¿D-donde estoy…?" Dijo el Bio-Androide quien miro confundido a sus alrededores al encontrarse en un lugar que él nunca había visto antes.

Desde que él pudo acceder por primera vez a su Forma Imperfecta en el pasado él había estado en muchos pueblos y ciudades… absorbiendo a la gente de ahí pero igualmente él había estado en muchos lugares.

Esta ciudad no era de esos lugares… sin mencionar que por lógica él se debería haber regenerado en el mismo lugar donde el eligió para que los Juegos de Cell tuviesen lugar.

Sin embargo antes de que Cell pudiese hacerse más preguntas… ahí fue que él lo sintió.

Un horrible dolor comenzó a manifestarse… desde su cabeza.

"…Mi cabeza…" Dijo Cell mientras agarraba su cabeza con claro dolor.

Cell no era un ser ajeno al dolor ya que en todas sus formas él había sufrido daño…

Sin embargo ese dolor que Cell estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era peor que cualquier golpe o daño que le hubiesen dado… incluso aquella vez que el Androide 16 le corto su cola en su Forma Imperfecta o cuando Gohan uso ese último Kamehameha para ese ataque final que hizo un buen trabajo en destruir todo su ser casi por completo.

Este dolor… era peor que eso combinado.

"Ghh… ¡Ahhh!" Y al final Cell no pudo más y termino dando un grito de dolor que lo termino poniendo de rodillas en el techo de la Academia.

"¿¡Q-que me está pasando!?" Grito Cell quien no podía entender que era lo que causaba este extenuante dolor.

La razón era muy simple… el ataque de Gohan si bien no lo mato le causo a Cell un gran daño irreversible.

El haber tenido su masa celular expuesta aunque fuese un poco al Kamehameha de Gohan lo daño severamente, aún más que de una forma superficial… y de haber estado expuesto unos segundos más dicha masa celular hubiese sido destruida matando definitivamente a Cell.

El daño a su masa celular se había traducido a… un daño en su programación original la cual había sido plantada en la mente de Cell gracias a la computadora del Dr. Gero.

Probablemente ahora eso se esté manifestando como un dolor muy agudo ya que el cerebro de Cell intentaba reparar y volver a su programación original… pero eso era imposible debido al daño.

Y tal caos en su dentro de su cabeza fue la causa de ese gran dolor.

Al final Cell no pudo más y colapso en el techo de la escuela. Por lo visto él no se iba a despertar por lo pronto… y sin duda dependiendo de quién lo encontrase un escándalo de grandes proporciones podría surgir.

Para su suerte esta escuela tenia a cierto miembro que sería capaz de ayudarlo… quizás era demasiada suerte que él hubiese aterrizado cerca de literalmente la única persona que podría ayudarlo en este planeta.

O quizás… no era solo suerte.

Para el Bio-Androide esto podría ser el inicio de un nuevo comienzo.

Y así la puerta que conectaba al techo con el resto de la azotea se abrió.

Y quien abrió la puerta lo primero que pudo ver fue a cierto Bio-Androide estando ahí tirado en el techo totalmente inconsciente.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" La voz de una mujer pudo ser escuchada al mismo tiempo que ella veía a Cell desde la distancia segura desde la puerta.

Después de todo aquí era la clave ser precavido ya que la energía que ella pudo detectar… ese poder que ella sintió era más allá de monstruoso.

Tan monstruoso que únicamente al ser más poderoso del universo se le podía comparar.

Pero era imposible… ¿Cómo podía existir otro ser con un poder similar?

Y así luego de armarse de valor aquella persona mujer comenzó a caminar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia Cell.

Esa mujer tenía el cabello corto de color castaño, ojos de color verde… esa mujer debería estar en sus veinte y además poseía una gran figura. Básicamente esa mujer tenía una belleza y cuerpo que dejaría a muchos hombres babeando por el deseo.

La enfermera conocida como Ryouko Mikado había encontrado algo muy interesante e inesperado.

"No recuerdo haber visto una especie como la tuya" Le dijo ella al inconsciente Cell quien parecía que por lo pronto no iba a despertar.

Eso era muy bueno para Mikado ya que era más peligroso si él estuviese despierto… ella primero necesitaba saber si el 'alienígena' en frente suyo era un peligro para este planeta.

Normalmente ella no se involucraría tan directamente… pero con ese nivel de poder ella sabía que ese 'alienígena' poseía el poder suficiente como para destruir a la Tierra.

Eso ella lo sabía porque…

La energía que desprendió ese 'alienígena' era simplemente demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para hacer que con solo existir ella pudiese sentir su ki… aunque el no haberlo sentido hubiese sido una sorpresa por lo grande que era.

Mikado solo podía agradecer que los terrícolas de este planeta no pudiesen sentir energía ya que la súbita aparición de una energía tan enorme como esa hubiese causado un gran caos. Después de todo Mikado no necesitaba su experiencia para saber que aquel ser que estaba en frente suyo era alguien… extremadamente peligroso.

Tan peligroso que lo mejor quizás era eliminarlo mientras dormía…

"…Pero si hiciese eso estaría fallando como una enfermera" Suspiro Mikado al ya haber hecho su decisión sobre qué hacer con Cell.

Al final ella no podía matarlo sin antes escuchar algo de lo que él tuviese que decir.

Honestamente ella al menos quería darle una oportunidad y si realmente era maligno y peligroso… entonces ella tenía algo preparado para lidiar con él. Algo que ni Gid Deviluke podría sobrevivir.

Era un método situacional… pero como ese 'misterioso alienígena' estando totalmente inconsciente entonces era posible que funcionase… aunque claro eso pensaba Mikado sin saber cuáles eran los límites de ese ser en frente suyo… ni tampoco la durabilidad que este poseía.

"Me muero por saber cuál será tu raza" Y con eso Mikado llevo el cuerpo de Cell hacia su oficina para tratarlo.

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía era que ese 'alienígena' que ella encontró terminaría siendo mucho más especial de lo que ella podría pensar y que él tendría un gran impacto en el futuro del mundo y del universo en sí.

 **-Un Mes Después, (Escuela Sainan)-**

Y ahora un mes después nos encontramos en aquella escuela en donde Cell había caído.

Para la gente común y corriente como los estudiantes nada había cambiado, nadie supo que el ser más poderoso de todo el planeta había llegado hace un mes a este mundo.

Para todos los estudiantes los días eran normales como los de cualquier escuela, nada interesante ocurría.

De hecho lo único notorio era que hace un mes un nuevo estudiante hombre había llegado a la clase.

Un estudiante que era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista ya que no era coincidencia que él se hubiese transferido exactamente hace un mes.

Efectivamente dentro de esa clase que ahora estaba en receso se encontraba el Bio-Androide.

De alguna forma Cell ahora poseía una forma humana que estaba asistiendo a clases. Aunque claro para no levantar sospechas otro nombre había sido elegido para esta forma humana.

Seru Maki era el nombre que Cell había adoptado para esta forma, desde hace un mes que él lo usaba cuando él tenía que estar entre los humanos.

Él tenía el cabello de color verde un tanto largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Sus ojos eran de un inusual color rosa.

Sus uñas de color negro llamaban un poco la atención pero por alguna razón parecían combinar perfectamente con el… y si uno prestaba atención cuando el abría la boca se podría notar una lengua color purpura en lugar de color rosa.

Sus ropas eran el uniforme escolar de la escuela. Su cuerpo era uno que se notaba que estaba en buena forma ya que él tenía músculos visibles pero tampoco exagerados.

De hecho siempre que las chicas de la clase (en su mayoría) podían ver un poco de la musculatura debajo de su uniforme se formaban corazones en los ojos de ellas… y envidia de parte de los chicos porque Seru tenía la atención de las chicas y un cuerpo musculoso.

El único consuelo de los chicos era que Seru parecía no planear nada aun con la atención de esas chicas.

Ese chico estaba leyendo un libro que los demás estudiantes no podían entender nada mirando a la portada ya que ese libro estaba escrito en algún idioma extranjero… y aun así el parecía estar leyendo con una facilidad tal que pareciese que el leía japonés.

Por fuera el mantenía una expresión neutral en su rostro… mientras que por dentro la cosa era distinta.

' _Maldita Ryouko... realmente sigo sin poder creer que gracias a ella ahora estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aqui…'_ Mentalmente Cell estaba molesto con esa mujer debido a que ahora gracias a ella un ser perfecto como él tendría que perder su tiempo rodeado de estudiantes patéticamente débiles cuando él podría estar usando si tiempo en cosas más productivas.

Como… ver si en algún otro planeta habría algún ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar su aburrimiento.

Y ciertamente si algo como eso hubiese pasado antes de que ese último ataque de Gohan hubiese dañado su programación original, entonces Cell hubiese matado a Mikado por causarle una molestia como esa y no hubiese sentido ningún remordimiento.

Pero ahora… la idea de simplemente matar se sentía… no tan atractiva. Aunque eso no le quitaba el hecho de que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si el encontraba algo que lo irritaba.

Él todavía tenía el poder de destruir este planeta si el realmente quisiese hacerlo.

Asique para matar su aburrimiento el leía un libro, al menos con la literatura de este mundo podía perder un poco el tiempo. Ya que su pasatiempo favorito que era el pelear no podía ocurrir ya que no había nadie contra quien pelear y que pudiese al menos matar un poco su aburrimiento.

Sin embargo dentro de la clase cerca de la ventana un grupo de chicos estaba hablando.

"Uggh… sigue dando miedo," Comento un chico quien veía como sin siquiera cambiar su estoica expresión facial Seru simplemente leía su libro.

"¿Además vieron cómo se pinta las uñas de negro y la lengua de color purpura?" Añadió otro chico quien discretamente miraba a Seru para que este no se diese cuenta de que era observado.

Seru sabía que ese chico lo estaba observando pero ni le dio importancia.

"Apuesto que debe ser un delincuente" Finalizo ese chico que comento sobre el color de la lengua y uñas de Seru.

"Pero sus calificaciones son perfectas" Respondió el primer chico que hablo "No creo que alguien que lea libros y tenga calificaciones tan altas pueda ser un delincuente".

Para la gente normal ese nuevo estudiante que llego hace un mes era alguien difícil de descifrar.

En el fondo por su falta de comunicación con los demás él era un enigma, lo único que se sabía de él era su nombre y que él se consideraba alguien perfecto.

Basándose en su apariencia únicamente, ese chico era alguien intimidante. Y considerando cuál era su verdadera identidad era normal que su simple presencia fuese intimidante.

Aunque se pudo notar que varias de esas chicas se encontraban cautivadas precisamente por lo intimidante y frio de ese joven sumado a su rostro atractivo. Cosa que le daba un encanto especial y único a ese chico.

Igual debido nuevamente a que él era intimidante ninguna de esas chicas se había acercado a hablarle desde que él había llegado hace un mes y se limitaban a admirar desde la distancia su belleza.

Aunque el dejo claro desde un inicio que no le interesaba para nada el hablar con los demás.

Además del grupo de chico cerca de la puerta de la clase se encontraba un dúo de amigos que también tenían su atención enfocada en Seru. Ellos eran Rito Yuuki y Kenichi Saruyama.

"Realmente no puedo creer que haya alguien que se llame a si mismo 'perfección'" Comento Saruyama en un susurro hacia Rito mientras los dos veían como Seru continuaba con su libro como si nada "¿Qué tan arrogante puede ser ese tipo?" El tono de voz de Saruyama indicaba que él no tenía exactamente la opinión más alta del chico que se había unido hace un mes a clases.

Después de todo el día que se presentó Seru Maki se había declarado como alguien 'perfecto' y después de eso no le hablo prácticamente a nadie a menos que fuese necesario.

Pero lo más irritante era… que hasta ahora Seru Maki había demostrado que él podía validar esa actitud.

Normalmente la gente que tomaba una actitud presumida como la de Seru terminaban demostrando que esa actitud era únicamente palabrería luego de mostrar que ellos no podían vivir de acuerdo a sus palabras.

Sin embargo en el caso de Seru… hasta ahora en estudios (Siempre calificaciones perfectas) y deportes (Siempre el número uno… y eso que él ni parecía intentarlo) había demostrado ser tan sobresaliente… tan 'perfecto' como él lo dijo.

Tan solo era esa personalidad arrogante y que no mostraba interés por nadie alrededor suyo lo que causaba que Seru estuviese solo sin amigos en la clase. De no ser por eso por su apariencia atractiva y perfección en lo referente a clases y deportes de seguro él hubiese sido el chico más popular de la clase o quizás de toda la escuela.

"S-saruyama, no creo que debas decir esas cosas" Respondió igualmente en un susurro Rito quien nerviosamente dirigió discretamente su mirada al chico de cabello verde quien seguía enfocado en su libro.

Si bien a Rito no se podía decir que Seru le agradaba… tampoco era como si a él le gustase hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas.

"¡Pero tan solo míralo!" Respondió un Saruyama que alzo la voz pero que a la vez logro mantenerlo en un susurro "Con esa actitud estará solo para siempre, nadie va a querer acercarse a él" Aunque eso era algo que aliviaba a Saruyama ya que con eso Seru nunca obtendría una de las múltiples chicas que estaban cautivadas por él.

"Solo para que sepas puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen" Dijo calmadamente Seru mientras leía su libro.

El escuchaba todo y sabia la baja opinión que los demás chicos tenían hacia el… cosa que no le importaba para nada a Cell.

"Lo que Saruyama quiso decir es que…" Rito por su parte intento calmar lo que él creía que podía terminar en una mala situación.

Sin embargo nuestro 'héroe' interrumpió al chico de cabello anaranjado.

"Haz el favor de no hablarme" Al final Seru respondió esas palabras con un tono frio de voz y sin levantar la mirada de su libro "No quiero perder mi tiempo hablando con criaturas tan patéticas como ustedes".

Esas palabras callaron a un Rito que un poco intimidado por esa voz retrocedió unos pasos.

Sin embargo aun si él estaba igualmente intimidado, Saruyama no iba a simplemente dejar que le hablasen así a su amigo.

"¡Oye, al menos usa el nombre para dirigirte a los demás!" Exclamo Saruyama luego de reunir valor.

Y era cierto ya que desde que él se había unido a la clase, Seru nunca se refirió a los demás por sus nombres… como si los demás no fuesen tan importantes para el como para usar nombres.

' _Como si necesitase aprenderme el nombre de cada basura que atiende a esta clase…'_ Dijo mentalmente Cell, para él las únicas personas dignas de que el recordase sus nombres eran aquellos que tenían al menos un poco de poder.

Un ejemplo era Mikado… aun si el poder de ella no era mucho por lo menos era algo y por eso Cell recordaba su nombre… además de que ella igualmente lo había ayudado a tener un lugar donde vivir y una identidad humana.

Esas eran cosas que Cell francamente no necesitaba, sin embargo ella logro convencerlo de una manera que impresiono a Cell… junto con que el formase un poco de respeto por ella, ese poco respeto que el tenia era una de las otras razones por las que el todavía no la había matado.

Sin embargo aun así, aun si él estaba ahora mismo vistiendo un uniforme y estando en un lugar lleno de humanos eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él era Cell… la mejor creación del Dr. Maki Gero.

Él era el peleador y ser perfecto.

De hecho incluso ahora él no podía ser descrito como una 'buena persona' si su actitud era indicación alguna.

Tampoco el tenia problema alguno con pensar que los demás eran seres inferiores comparados con el quien era la creación más grande del Doctor Maki Gero y que además poseía las células de los seres más poderosos del universo.

El… era una forma de vida definitiva y él lo sabía.

Su superioridad era simplemente algo natural. No solo en batalla sino que en varias áreas él podía sobresalir con facilidad.

Pero aun con todo ese poder él estaba aburrido ya que no había nadie con quien pelear para probar su gran poder.

Al menos él quería algo que le ayudase a romper esa monótona vida en la que de un momento para otro él se vio atrapado en.

Sin embargo lo que Cell no sabía era que su deseo de que algo interesante ocurriese pronto se iba a cumplir.

Al menos el ya no tendría días aburridos y quizás el encuentre cosas importantes cuando una chica que vino desde las estrellas haga su aparición.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno he tenido ganas de hacer una historia con Dragon Ball desde hace un tiempo pero no encontraba la inspiración… o mejor dicho quería que mi primera historia de Dragon Ball fuese algo distinta a las que siempre tienen a los mismos protagonistas (Goku, Gohan, Trunks del Futuro).**

 **Pero finalmente luego de ver una vez más la derrota de Cell… ¡Esta historia se me ocurrió!**

 **Y bueno esta historia tiene un protagonista un tanto inesperado. Siendo que en uno naturalmente esperaría a Gohan como el protagonista… pero aun cuando me cae bien como que aburre siempre ver a él o a los otros héroes como protagonista.**

 **Ojo, en el futuro pondría algo con Gohan como héroe, pero simplemente no ahora.**

 **Broly era mi primera opción porque creo que sería interesante y quiero intentar escribirlo… pero luego de pensar y pensar decidí guardar a Broly para otra historia.**

 **Asique luego de pensarlo mucho… decidí darle el rol de protagonista a Cell.**

 **A decir verdad Cell es de mis personajes favoritos de DBZ, creo que se debe a que para mí tiene un significado especial ya que lo primero que supe de Dragon Ball fue Z en un episodio donde aparecía Cell. Desde ahí el mi villano favorito e introducción a esta gran serie.**

 **Lo lamentable fue que ya que él nunca volvió nunca pudimos ver los límites verdaderos de Cell asumiendo que pueda tener una transformación como el Super Saiyajin Dios o un Cell Gold. En términos de potencial creo que Cell daba para mucho más si era resucitado.**

 **Bueno ya habiendo dicho eso también hubo otro factor que me llevo a elegir a Cell.**

 **En otras historias he visto la misma trama de que Gohan es transportado a otro mundo durante su choque de Kamehameha contra Cell… asique pensando en eso como Cell participa igualmente en esa escena… ¿Entonces no debería ser posible también para el tener un resultado similar?**

 **De ahí en más se fue desarrollando esta idea con un Cell como protagonista, pero necesitaba de una cosa más para hacer esta historia creíble… modificar un poco la personalidad de Cell.**

 **Aquí decidí hacer también un paralelismo a Goku con la situación de Cell: Ambos terminaron dañándose las ordenes originales que se les había dado (Aunque en el caso de Cell no desarrollara amnesia ni nada como eso ya que el recuerda todo pero ahora es capaz de sentir compasión por muy poco que sea) y que les permitió una nueva oportunidad en vida.**

 **Espero que eso haya resultado creíble.**

 **Como el mundo de To Love Ru tiene alienígenas pensé en que quedaría bastante bien para un Crossover con Dragon Ball.**

 **Mi elección del Universo 10 como escenario es porque en universos más competentes (1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 11, 12) no creo que el Imperio de Deviluke pudiese existir ya que los Dioses de la Destruccion de esos universos son lo suficientemente competentes como para que los factores que llevaron a la formación de ese imperio ocurran.**

 **En el Universo 7 no ya que de ahí se origina Cell.**

 **En el Universo 6 no creo… era una buena opción pero con las Saiyajines de Sadla no creo que fuese posible.**

 **En el Universo 9 era demasiado desastroso como para intentarlo aunque me parecía una gran opción al inicio.**

 **Eso me dejaba el 4 y el 10 para esta historia… aunque al final me decidí por el 10 ya que aun con todo no creo que Quitela hubiese dejado su universo en el caos previo a la formación del Imperio Deviluke mientras Rumsshi si podría al ser descrito como un Dios de la Destrucción flojo.**

 **Y quien sabe quizás Rumsshi haga una aparición más adelante.**

 **Y bueno no sé si una historia como esta tendrá mucho review por la elección de protagonista, pero espero que si tenga.**

 **PD: Cabba de Dragon Ball Super estaba fuertemente considerado y de hecho está a punto de volverse el protagonista de esta historia… pero viendo su personalidad fuera de la batalla entonces probablemente hubiese sido como otro Rito cuando se tratase de las chicas -_-**

 **Como no quería eso decidí a alguien que ni se inmutase… ¿Quién mejor que Cell? (Freezer también podría ser pero él ya tiene mucho protagonismo de por si con todas las veces que vuelve).**

 **Ah sí, aquí el padre de Lala en estos momentos es exactamente tan fuerte como Freezer al cien por ciento de su poder en Namek, después de todo necesitaba algo para justificar su posición en el universo y eso era poder… y ojo con decir en estos momentos me refiero a su forma actual y no a su forma verdadera.**

 **Con eso queda dicho que el uso del Ki será otro cambio en este mundo que ahora toma lugar en uno de los universos de Dragon Ball. Por lo que Lala y los aliens pueden usarlo.**

 **Finalmente el nombre de Seru Maki que le escogí es hecho así: Seru (Así se pronuncia Cell en Japonés), Maki (Por el creador y 'padre' de Cell, el Doctor** _ **Maki**_ **Gero. Como Cell parecía ser el único en sentir aprecio hacia el creo que llevar su nombre no le molestaría).**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que a alguien le haya agradado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo tratare de expandir más las cosas y explicar cómo fue que Mikado convenció a Cell de ir a la escuela… además de introducir a cierta chica.**

PD2: Sé que pude haber expandido las escenas al inicio… pero eran básicamente lo mismo del canon de Dragon Ball cosa que todos hemos visto asique no le vi mucho el punto y por eso no expandí esas escenas del final de la pelea Gohan vs Cell.

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
